


仓安-彼此彼此2

by pandaaaa



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaaaa/pseuds/pandaaaa





	仓安-彼此彼此2

「大仓，被玩的不会是你吧？」

开玩笑，怎么可能，我当下就把手机扔到一边懒得回复。

虽然我一直主张自己没有玩弄过别人，只是公平的身体往来罢了。但是可能在这种关系里，我也默认自己永远是扮演那种可以随时脱身的角色的。

从来都是对方向我告白，怕我离开的。

这次不也是他对我告白的吗？没错，和以往没什么两样。

那之后没几天我又见了安田，他没有提上次撞见我亲吻别的女孩的事情，只是一如既往的天真烂漫，我看着他的样子，不知为何yoko的问题突然浮现了出来。

“yasu……”

我打断正在兴奋的讲着什么话题的安田，想要开口问他怎么都不质问我劈腿的事。

突然被打断的安田也不生气，瞪着诚恳的大眼睛等我说下去，而我的话到了嘴边，又被这个眼神生生憋了回去。

迟迟等不到下文的他歪了歪头，有点迷茫。

“没……没事。你饿不饿，要不要吃点什么？”

要求恋人质问自己劈腿的事情也太奇怪了吧！就算是我也问不出口。

吃完饭之后就像往常一样去了酒店。

可是我却突然有点别扭。自从和他交往以来好像每次都是这个流程，见面吃个饭然后去酒店。

如果是恋人的话不会偶尔想去看个电影什么的吗？至少以前的女生们都会有这种要求，我虽然觉得没必要，但也会勉强应付一下。

或许男人就是比较直接。但是，这样不就像炮友一样吗？

安田好像看出了我的不情愿，扯扯我的袖子。

“大仓，是不是有点累了？不然回家吧。”明明说着体贴的话，可是语调里却分明不想让我回去。

“回你家里吗？”

“诶？”

“你说回家的。”

“呃，我的意思是应该是我们下次见……”

啊，好烦，所以你就只是想做喽。我抓了两下头发，不耐烦的扯起安田的手腕就往酒店去。

他被我突如其来的低气压搞的有点不知所措。

“你要是没那个心情的话也不一定非要今天。”

我听到他这样说，又是气不打一处来。

“你不是想做吗？”

他没回答。

“我说，你不是想做吗？”

我抬高音量又强调了一遍。

“是倒是……可……”

“那就别废话。”

 

安田坐在我的身上卖力的前后摆动着腰肢，之所以选择这个体位，是我的命令。

“既然你想做，就自己动。”

在他动的同时，我用双手掐住他的腰际以便我可以进的更深，时不时再往下，揉捏他浑圆又富有弹性的双丘，向两边拉扯，仿佛要把囊袋也操进去一般。

我曾经说过他是个天才。

比如说现在，他通过摇摆腰肢和收缩后穴让我的阴茎被充分的刺激，一步一步把我引向射精的边缘。同时又让我的龟头可以随着他的动作改变角度来刺激他的g点，让自己舒服的甚至直不起腰。

跟他的性事中，明明是插入方的我，却总有种要被剥夺主动权的感觉。

我不甘心地抬了一下腰，这下要比刚才都狠地撞在那一点上。

他被这一下顶的伏趴在我的身上，硬邦邦的前面也被挤压在我们两个的腹肌之间，摩擦着溢出大量的液体。

他的表情就像是失了神一般。

我突然有点不甘心。

整根拔了出来，我拔出来的瞬间他发出不满的娇嗔，催促我快点进去。

而我并不理会，我把他从我身上扯了下来，让他跪趴在床上，上半身贴在床上，屁股却在我的引导下高高怂起。

已经被蹂躏过一段时间的后穴微微发红，从里面还流出一些刚才交合的液体，我不由得咽了咽口水。

这次不用他催促，我便一下插到了最深。

我和他都发出了满足的声音。

我慢慢地俯下身，让自己性器跟他更加贴合，又用左手箍住了他的那根，随着抽插的节奏撸动。右手也不闲着，拉扯着他乳首发狠的折磨。

他被我弄的身上没有一处可以放松，娇喘中已经染上了哭腔，大概是舒服过了头。

我轻轻咬着他的耳垂，感受到他的后穴开始收缩，阴茎的青筋在跳动，我知道他要到了。

但是就像报复一般。我停下了所有动作。

他可能真的要哭了。

我问他。

“你喜欢我吗？”

他身体一抖，迷茫的回看了我一眼。我也是一惊，没想到自己怎么会问这个。

“喜欢，喜欢，最喜欢大仓了。快点给我……”

我听到喜欢又忍不住动了起来，其实我也是到了极限，伴随着他的乞求，我大力冲刺了最后几下，直接射进了深处。

安田的肠道也被我的热流浇灌地痉挛起来，前面也泄在了我的手里。

等他过了高潮，喘息逐渐平稳的时候，对我满足的笑了笑。

“果然，最喜欢和大仓做了。”

我皱了皱眉头。

“你这话什么意思？”

安田可能觉得自己失言了，不顾自己还光着身子，马上正坐起来。

“当然也很喜欢大仓！”

“那你为什么都不生气。”啊……还是问出来了。

“生气？”

“你不是看到我和别的女人接吻了吗？”

“啊……那个啊……”安田一副快要忘记的样子，“那个没关系哦。”

“没关系？”

“毕竟大仓以前都是和女生吧，突然变弯应该不可能啦，而且都是男人我很理解你的心情，大仓只要按自己开心的来就好了。把我当炮友也没关系哦！”

“……你这家伙你知道自己在说什么吗？”我第一次遇到比我价值观还扭曲的人。

“诶？不愿意吗？”安田一脸困惑的样子，有点惋惜的补了一句，“我还挺喜欢大仓的哦，还想继续下去这段关系的。”

听到告白我心里又是一动，以前也听过很多喜欢，但是都没有像现在这样期望从他嘴里听到这两个字。

“是为了迎合我吗？把自己从恋人摆到炮友的位置，是怕我无法完全接受一个男人吗？”

“诶……？啊，算是…吧？”

我无力地把头靠在安田的颈窝埋怨。

“我答应了和你交往，你就可以提出更多要求啊！”

或者说我希望你提出。

安田不知所措的抚了抚我的后背，什么啊，当我是狗吗？

我不情愿地给他脖子上印了个牙印。

“疼！你干嘛！”

“惹我生气的惩罚。”

“……幼稚。”


End file.
